User blog:Asfidyll/Artemis, the Lunari's Salvation
Artemis, the Lunari's Salvation is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities as true damage to all enemies within 600-range. }} Artemis forms an arc over her head that flows up directly behind her to come in front of her at max range. Enemies hit behind her are forced in front of her and dealt magic damage; enemies hit in front of her are slammed downwards, dealt magic damage and slowed for 1 second. Any and all enemies hit by any part of the arc are forced to follow the arc's path, but are only affected by the arc once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} Every 3 seconds or every basic attack, Artemis' inner moon transitions into its next position. There are 9 positions between two full moons. |description2 = Artemis casts a shadow in the current shape of her inner moon on a target location, silencing and blinding caught enemies for 2 seconds. At a half-moon, she deals magic damage. At a full moon, instead of all previous effects, she deals magic damage and stuns all caught enemies. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Artemis sends lunar energies spiralling upwards at a target location, carrying up any enemies. |description2 = Within 2 seconds of the first cast, Artemis can recast to send the energies downwards, smashing down any caught enemies and dealing magic damage. At 2.5 seconds if the ability is not recast, the energies automatically smash down. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} For the next 6 seconds, Artemis calls on the power of the full moon. Each time her abilities and basic attacks damage enemies while Lunar Apex is active, the target is inflicted with a stack of Lunar Apex up to a cap of 5 times. After the duration has ended, all stacks detonate; each stack deals a flat magic damage value plus a percentage of her ability power to all inflicted enemies as magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Lore The Solari have always been known as those of a 'higher' calling, those who revere the sun most amongst all others; and therefore, most don't tend to question their authority. However, most do not know what lengths they went to to claim Mount Targon as their own. In the depths of an aging temple, hidden in a nearby valley, murals and scrolls alike tell the story of the Lunari. Once, both Lunari and Solari shared the Mount's peak, where they held the closest reach to both sun and moon. But this so-called balance could only last for so long. Chaos broke out, and a long battle was fought. But in the end, the Lunari fell; the Solari now commanded all of Mount Targon and removed any trace they could find of their enemies. But though the Lunari fell, their legacy did not. Before this chaos broke out, Artemis was only a child, a young toddler born to the Lunari bloodline of the Moonstone Bearers. The Bearers' duty was to take a sacred moonstone that spawned for the Bearer on the Lunari altar, and exchange it with an Abyssal Pearl, brought forth from the oceans by the Tidecaller. To complete this duty, each Bearer was given the gift of longevity and the moon's power; a duty passed each century from the firstborn to the firstborn. Syrene, Artemis' mother, was a mere 12 years from setting out with the moonstone, before total chaos erupted. Before she could even step foot outside the temple, the Solari struck her down. As Artemis stroked her mother's head with her tiny arms, Syrene told her of a secret temple in a secluded valley, to take her sacred armour and crescent blade there, and in time bring the moonstone to the oceans. How such a young girl had managed to drag armour, blade and stone to the temple, let alone escape the pandemonium alive was in itself a miracle. But there in the temple, she remained. 11 years passed, and the young girl of 5 grew to 16. Within the last Lunari temple, she trained, following the scrolls that she uncovered there, so that one day, she would enact revenge on the murderers of her people; and to the temple's walls, she added her story, of how the Solari had slain her own. But one day, she heard a rustle outside the temple and recognising the colours of a Solari's dress, flashbacks of her accursed past filled her mind. In fear, she fled the temple... But when she returned, she found her mother's armour and blade gone. Instantly she panicked, only thankful that the moonstone was not taken by this Solari minion. She refused to let herself fail, let herself be so helpless as she had all those years ago. She followed the Solari thief and finally came to the League of Legends. Little did she know that the League was where duty, fate and justice would collide. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Artemis is essentially a late-game mage, with total reliancy on early-game farming. If she fails to farm, she falls off late-game. But the early game work all pays off in the end, with incredibly high amounts of damage powered by high AP scalings and powerful CC. Tied in with her Q and W, timing is everything to Artemis. Her passive means that spamming may not be as suitable as most may think, and ironically, her ultimate requires quick spamming. Cooldown reduction is an absolute must on Artemis, all to help her dish out the damage as quickly as possible. Artemis grows to hopefully be the Lunari her mother would have wanted. Donned in white and pearl robes, a necklace upon which the sacred moonstone hangs dangles on a platinum chain around her neck. On her legs she wears silver armour, reflected by the platinum pauldrons and gauntlets, both of which hold a small moonstone at the wrist. She wears a small crown, an heirloom of the Bearers, by which the Tidecaller recognises them by. Being only 16, near 17 in age, she presents herself as headstrong and rebellious, yet somehow insecure, as a frightened kitten. Perhaps, some would say, she is still 5 in age. Young, playful and at times rather clumsy, once called to duty, she does not fail. She would not fail again. Quotes Selection: "The eclipse begins now." Movement: "The moon guides me." "Only by moonlight I walk." "The true path is lit by moonlight." "Even the sun will not stop me." "The Lunari live in me." "I am the truth embodied." "I will not fail my people." Attacking: "The sun shall pay." "I heed the moon's call!" "Watch the moon rise!" "Blind to the truth." "For my people!" "The sun will never rise again." Jokes: Artemis holds an image of the moon in her hands like a ball. It turns from a new moon into a full moon. Once at a full moon, she raises it above her head and it slowly disappears." "I never understood the new moon. I much prefer a full moon." "Sunlight, starlight, daylight... I prefer moonlight." '''Taunts:' An image of the moon appears in front of Artemis, transitioning rapidly from full moon to full moon, before exploding in a shower of pale light. "The moon can be so much more than one simple sphere." "The moon brings so much peace and beauty in all its parts." Unique Taunts: With a nearby Leona- ''"Your people are murderers! Now it is my turn!" ''With a nearby Diana- ''"Thief! Pretender! Return what you stole!" ''With a nearby Nami- ''"I carry my duty with me. Do you?" Unique Quest If a Nami is on the opposite team, the quest: "Bring them to Justice" appears. If one gains a kill or assist on the other, they gain the other's gemstone, gaining 1 AP. If a Nami is on the allied team, the quest: "Sky and Shore" appears. If' only '''Artemis or Nami gains a kill (and the other the assist), both gain 1 AP. Comments I created Artemis with the intention of somehow forming the link between Diana and Nami. And in doing so, somehow I've also managed to sneak out the reason for why the Solari fear the Lunari so much, as well as how the Lunari disappeared. I guess Artemis overall was my link-up concept, linking up the Lunari mural, the temple, the Tidecaller and Diana's allegedly found armour and blade. For those who do not know, Diana is the Roman goddess of the moon, so naturally her enemy should also have a moon goddess' name. Artemis is the Greek goddess of the moon, the hunt and the bow. Category:Custom champions